Keep them Closer
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: Birthday Present for Inferno 54. Suki misses Sokka, but she has company at least. Contains graphic sexual content, Ty Lee x Suki, with mention of Tyzula and Sukka. Enjoy! :D


**Author's Notes: This is the first Mature Suki x Ty Lee on the Avatar Fan-fiction page. Why do I always set the record? XD**

**Regardless, this a birthday present for my good friend, Inferno 54, who requested a shot for this pairing (You owe me two sexy stories, my friend XD) and so, I deliver. Happy Birthday!**

**The story will play like my other gift for the Inferno, Perhaps a Good Idea, in that it's rather short, but tantalising (So my other story was) Hope you like :)**

There was an old saying: "Keep your friend close; Keep your enemies closer."

Suki can definitely attest to that.

There are days, mostly during the sharp winters that occasionally stalk Kyoshi Island, when the island is overall cut off from the rest of the world; Few ships will sail through the blizzards that flee from the South Pole and move to the Island, and Appa would certainly not be happy with flying through an aforementioned blizzard. And Suki misses Sokka. Five years after the War's End, and he cannot visit her often, having to help the South Pole recover from all the years of suffering. She misses him...

Of course, her friend, Ty Lee, once an enemy, suffers from such loneliness as well. She loves Kyoshi Island, she loves being part of the oh-so-famous Gaang and she loves making new friends (Momo especially likes it when she cuddles him tightly) but Suki knows Ty Lee misses two things. One is that she misses the Fire Nation, an admittedly beautiful place of incredible warm heat, a land made haven, dominated by fire and volcanoes, yet beautiful when the sun gleams over it's borders. Ty Lee misses it, certainly.

Oddly enough, to practically everyone excluding Mai (Whom knew Ty Lee inside and out, it appeared) Ty Lee misses Azula. Suki does not care for the insane woman that tried to drop her in a lake of boiling water, not to mention capturing her in the first place. Ty Lee is better off without her. But the acrobat visits the catatonic princess constantly, and returns with smiles and news that the Firebender is "Getting much better!"

Suki would rather the enemy just rot in prison. But opinions were always different, some way or another.

Still, both girls would sit together, when everyone else was asleep, on Suki's bed, and just softly talk to one another about what they miss the most; Suki misses Sokka, of course. He is funny and kind and helpful and brave and resourceful and strong, like a true warrior. She won't say it, but she knows it: _I love him. _Ty Lee misses the Fire Nation, of course. It is warm and sunny and strong and peaceful, now the war is gone. She won't say it, but she has another pain: _I miss Azula. _Despite what the princess has done, Ty Lee can see her aura, and what she see's nowadays is something she'd keep to herself until Death came for her.

The winter has left the island to fend for itself. Not a problem; It has done it so many times. But it so... lacking, boring. No friends to visit. Training is often postponed due a sharp blizzard tearing through, or ice and snow clinging to any substance it can find, causing slips and falls.

It is one night, late within winter, the duo sat on Suki's bed, when Ty Lee asks Suki about a rather touchy subject; Has she ever lain with anyone? The acrobat is curious and often rather tactless in the way she asks questions; A trait that always earned her much annoyance from Mai, Zuko and Azula. Suki blushes furiously. She doesn't think of it much. But when she does, it always Sokka in her mind. Goofy and cumbersome, they giggle and experiment and finally reach the finale, truly lovers in body and soul.

But until then, she still remains untouched.

Ty Lee has a plan of fun, bonding and entertainment till the winter ends. Suki is surprised when the other girl slowly leans forward and gently presses her lips to hers, and even more surprised when she kisses back. Ty Lee is not like Sokka; While Sokka was confident in his kisses, his lips a gentle firmness that she adored, Ty Lee is far softer, more gentle, yet far more reaching. Suki likes Sokka's kisses more. But this is alright in itself.

After all, it's not like Sokka would be complaining if he came upon this. She knows that much.

Arms sling round each other as Ty Lee's plan goes into motion, and the acrobat clearly dominates the warrior, her tongue trailing tantalisingly over the soft lips, earning tiny whimpers of pleasure from Suki. She knows how to use that tongue, certainly. Suki definitely likes this.

It goes from there; Ties are undone, as pyjamas fall away, like a snake-scorpion shedding its skin, leaving the soft body behind. Suki and Ty Lee press together, flesh to flesh, the night hiding their activities, and the pink girl shoves the warrior down onto the bed, taking control easily. Suki allows this, her mouth pouring out moans as Ty Lee's tongue strikes again and again, massaging the warrior's throat with skill and ease. Ty Lee can feel the gasping breaths and the sweet forestry taste and she likes it.

Suki's chest is not as large as hers, but Agni definitely liked her, and Ty Lee's mouth and tongue will like them even more. Suki groans as hand and jaws assault her chest, entrapping flesh and feasting on it. It is delicious, and Suki is amazed by just how good Ty Lee is. Her own hands, though good, had never done so much for her in this way.

Ty Lee stops her feast and answers Suki's unspoken question in a sultry voice, a complete opposite to the perk innocence she normally has: "There's a good reason why Zuko would tell you Azula always liked me lots. She liked this just as much as you do."

Suki wondered if Zuko knew the exact reason for Azula's favouritism and grinned at the thought, before moaning once more.

The Kyoshi Warrior's naval, slightly curved and accented by strong muscle, is Ty Lee's to have, and her tongue claims untouched territory, like an army capturing land. Suki's groans get louder as Ty Lee works her magic, her own hands moving to cup at her breasts, the acrobat working down to sharp thighs and licking them eagerly.

Suki wondered if Ty Lee would have her burning core, perhaps jam a finger or fist within her and strip her of innocence, but the acrobat seems to read her mind (Or Aura, possibly) and replies: "Nope. That's Sokka's to handle. But you can do me, if you want."

Tables are turned, and Ty Lee is pinned by the stronger female, squealing with pleasure as her breasts and neck become prime targets for a hungry and lusting mouth and eagerly demanding hands. Ty Lee would definitely enjoy doing this in days to come, as Suki grabs at a Battle Fan lain neatly across the bedside table, the other hand still kneading at Ty Lee's left breast, and Suki spreads the acrobat's legs for the weapon to probe at slick pearly folds, going deeper each time, and a mouth to lick, tentatively at first, but working up the way, at the little bud of pink above the slit. Oh yes, she'd definitely enjoy what was to come until spring removed the ice and snow.

Until then, her body arches as Suki works her own magic, and Ty Lee loves it.

Suki definitely keeps her (Albeit, not anymore) enemies closer.

**One Month passes.**

A month later, the winter at last passes, and Sokka can finally get Aang off his lazy Avatar ass and have Appa fly him to Kyoshi Island. He really missed Suki, and would be glad to see her again (Should he refer her as his girlfriend yet? Ah, ask her later) The Sky Bison lands on the beach, as cool as he always is, and Sokka leaps from the animal's back, eager to see Suki.

Racing off to her small home like a cheetah-emu, eyes wide with eager anticipation of reunion, Sokka is greeted by the familiar (And painfully sexy) form of Ty Lee, smiling cheerfully at him from her position of lying on the grass outside.

"Hiya, cutie. Nice to see you." The acrobat giggled cheerfully.

Sokka has no time for chit-chat, and asks: "Suki in?"

"Yeah, she's, ah, _waiting for you." _Ty Lee sniggers, mischief flashing in grey eyes. Sokka raises his eyebrow at that, before the girl continues: "You ow me one. You'll understand when you get inside."

Sokka shrugs and goes inside to see Suki.

Outside still, Ty Lee smiled and lay back to sunbathe.

Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.


End file.
